pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Armond/archive11
Don't be so terrible. Rebirth is so much better especially when you wipe. I rather use flesh of my flesh over death pact, at any day, rather than risk a one-die-all-die situation.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:52, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :Rebirth is complete shit on a hero. --71.229 13:24, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::Agree. "Oh, player is dead, let's use ALL my energy and several seconds of casting time to bring him back to life, at a state in which he'll die in two seconds again anyway, while I can't heal him because i have energy." Even if you disable it in battle, then your just wasting a skill slot. McTai 13:26, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::Why are you wiping again? -- Armond Warblade 14:36, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :Think of it like this: you wouldn't allow everyone but one person to wipe, then res them one by one in GvG, would you? No, you need everyone up as much as possible to get winning done. The same thing applies to pve. Assuming that you're going to wipe, and taking Rebirth so you can res after a wipe is a self-fulfilling prophecy: you wipe because Rebirth is fucking useless everywhere except that one situation, whereas res sig or DPS are both fast and infinitely better mid-battle. Many situations where you'd expect to die with a pug, where a majority take monk resses with the mindset that they're only to be used after everyone but them has wiped, can be won with h/h where multiple people have res sig/DPS. --Mafaraxas (talk) 18:12, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::Nobody asked you to bring 100 copies of rebirth. Bringing one copy on a monk will do, since monks usually survive after a wipe, if any at all. You wouldn't allow people to wipe, but will the mobs allow you not to wipe? You will still wipe occasionally, and saving every single point of DP counts towards clearing that oh-so-annoying dungeon or vanquish. One monk to bring rebirth, one monk to bring res chant(with HB) and the rest can bring death pact, FomF, res sigs w/e.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 19:02, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::Also, bringing rebirth is not expecting the party to wipe, bringing rebirth is in case the party actually wipes. It's like saying you bring resurrects because you expect your party to die, when you should not. It's not a matter of should not, rather it is a matter of precaution. Get the fundamental difference between expecting and taking precautions against.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 19:04, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :::If your team is good enough (Imbagon) you don't need Rebirth. Also, unless the mobs have absolutely no set path and instead play Uno on your party's corpses, you can Res a guy with a hard res then res the rest of your party. Rebirth just isn't really needed ever since people realized PvE builds are ridiuculously overpowered. -- Guild of ' 19:29, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :::: That's why you l2pull with a longbow, which your party should be proficient enough to do. If you wipe, they will eventually return back to their original locations and not "play Uno" on your party's corpse. People still bring rebirth because they can and it's safer to do so. You guys don't understand that, yes, you SHOULDN'T be wiping, however, it is a fact that no matter how good you are, you will still screw up occasionally, and that's where rebirth comes in. And especially when you want to vanquish by yourself, and you happen to be NOT an imbagon, you certainly do need rebirth to save every single bit of DP should you screw up.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika]][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 01:54, 2 November 2008 (EDT) :::::Er... no. It's PvE. If you die, you failed. You can spec against everything the monsters bring, and thus even "occasional" screw ups shouldn't result in death. Probably the only place in the entire game where rebirth is passable is DoA, where you cannot res at shrines or easily restart - for everything else (explorable areas, missions), those options are usually better, because wiping in the first place means that you need to tweak your build to make it not suck as much. -Auron 01:12, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Case in point: Adrin, Yas, and I went vanquishing some random part of Elona last night. Adrin, being bad like he is, completely forgot to bring any form of hex removal, meaning that I (the imbagon) continually had an uncovered soothing images on me. After I raged and we resigned, I changed the build (moved to the empathic removal gons and raged at the lack of spear swipe) and we rolled shit. No rebirth necessary. -- Armond Warblade 09:42, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Solo vanquish.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:17, 5 November 2008 (EST) Epic rage Jake says: go revert my talk plox Jake says: i cba to find a free web proxy that'll load the 120kb Armond says: link Armond says: oh Armond says: fuck :/ Armond says: WELL NOW YOU TELL ME Jake says: it's worth it Armond says: great Armond says: my firefox just froze Armond says: thanks for making me have to restart Jake says: lawl Armond says: OH WAIT Armond says: I FUCKING CAN'T Armond says: BECAUSE NWN IS PATCHING Armond says: YOU'RE A FUCKING NIGGER Jake says: el oh el I loled -- Golden19pxStar :Bad pvers are always owned amirite? R6GuruV2 19:24, 2 November 2008 (EST) Why R/W not W/R 15e every 24 seconds on a warrior, plus stance switching and perhaps blowing that MR, doesn't quite add up, does it? R6GuruV2 19:25, 2 November 2008 (EST) :Did I ever question expertise's ability to reduce Apply's cost? Nope. I've also not questioned why you're being awful and using apply at all, but that's because I'm lazy. I'll also thank you to not keep calling me a "bad pver" when you don't have any idea who I am or what I do (for the record, you're rather wrong). -- Armond Warblade 19:42, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::No, I do Armond. All us PvX PvPers think you're a baed pve'er tbh. The reason for apply is not because it's baed, but because it continually covers bleed, dw and cripple, allowing you to cover multiple targets with conditions. However, since I'm not a complete dick like phen, I'll stop. R6GuruV2 19:49, 2 November 2008 (EST) aww U changed ur userpage, its all blank-- 19:40, 2 November 2008 (EST) about that monking thing Sorry i couldn't come, i ended up raging the guild ^^ Riff 06:21, 8 November 2008 (EST) Total off-topic: I need some help in figuring out how to create a template I need a crash course in creating a template for one of the Warhammer Wiki's, and I was hoping you could helping explain the details in the sorts of small, simple words a software-impaired schmuck like me requires. If you have a chance, send me an email at master_baiter@shaw.ca . Yes, that's really my email address, and I'm sorry I had to post to your discussion page about it. Thanks in advance... Edit: If it's easier, edit my user page on the WARwiki to show me how it's done. Apophis 23:23, 8 November 2008 (EST) :A template is basically a shortcut to stop you having to type out a chunk of code every time you want to do something. There's really not much else to it; the most important part of it that wouldn't be immediately obvious (like, if you put a br tag in a template it'll show up when you use the template) is that you can use arguments. Using code such as } will make that bit substitute to whatever you make the first argument (the bit beyond the pipe, like so: ). The best advice I can give you is to look around the templates on wiki (this and others) and fool around in a sandbox. -- Armond Warblade 01:03, 9 November 2008 (EST) ::My issue is that I'm largely out-of-the-loop, with regards to software and coding; I haven't done any relevant coding in about 15 years, and I don't count the HTML experience as being relevant. Basically, I'd like to add userboxes to the WarWiki, but I don't know enough about the coding format to effectively add material to the Template:Userbox page. That said, I've tried to look at the mediawiki pages on formatting and creating templates, and all I could think of was "WOOOOOOOSH", because it all shot clear over my head. Apophis 21:12, 9 November 2008 (EST) total off topic; grinsh is a nigger. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:24, 11 November 2008 (EST) gone cya in 14 weeks bro, wish me luck! Riff 22:48, 16 November 2008 (EST) LA Wastrel's Worry + Overload spammer Pretty sure the build StS ran was that + VoR + six monks. The build was in good because Overload/Wastrel's Worry were unprottable damage piled on the lord so you got ~20000 damage on their lord when they got ~60 on yours. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:23, 17 November 2008 (EST) :So why do you have empathy and backfire (both terrible), cry (which is good but should be replaced if you insist on burning two slots on ww+ol), no diversion on the main bar, and not a word about using it on the lord instead of other players? -- Armond Warblade 21:28, 17 November 2008 (EST) ::Dunno, didn't write the build or run it tbh ;o - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:48, 18 November 2008 (EST) fow FoW hm go go sleep is for nubs ~ Fall 97.89.59.250 09:45, 18 November 2008 (EST) :HEY ARMOND, GET MY PC FIXED SO WE CAN PVE K. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 21:32, 21 November 2008 (EST) DoA Fail Less Team Builder Go Go, Fall 97.89.59.250 00:12, 22 November 2008 (EST) :LB8 + heroes + gogo. Builds are for noobs. Also, I want to finish up Elona vanquish, which req, like, all of Kourna and Vabbi and half of the Desolation and Istan. -- Armond Warblade 11:08, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::Sabway + fail less kkz.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 19:21, 23 November 2008 (EST) HA Help me get Bambi. I've got halfdays today, tomorrow, and Wednesday (which I might take off) and then I have big vacation. I need 64 fame, gogogo. And yes, Frosty is in the guild. -- Guild of ' 13:23, 24 November 2008 (EST) :I need 16 fame, a new job (preferably two), my bank to accept ~$1300 in out of state checks on less than $200 cash, a weekly and a monthly bus pass, my Total Annihilation installation CDs, three hours of time zone adjustments, my wii games, a matriculation process, a proper fix for Chloe's computer (which seems to have gotten a virus somehow - she blames an ad on guildwiki), and a box of condoms I won't be able to use until next week at the earliest. Also, I hope Frosty isn't as bad as Ojamo was. -- Armond Warblade 13:35, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::Original TA ftw. Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:47, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::Brandnew: Frosty can you d-shot WoH for me? ::Frosty: Sure ::... ::Frosty: Fuck, missed it. ::... ::Frosty: Fuck, again. ::Given, that was a while back. But anyway ;o (or was that some other pvx guy? can't recall) Brandnew. 13:50, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::OTA had problems - specifically, the AI was terrible and there WEREN'T ENOUGH MAPS (I like maps.) I'm currently looking into Devolution 5.0, but of course I need the install CDs because I have a tendency to install TA to eight or nine directories and mod them all up and then rage at the space I'm wasting and delete everything. :::Also, found some condoms, so that's a start. -- Armond Warblade 14:14, 24 November 2008 (EST) Linsey actually replied to that PvP idea thing on GWW, no wai o snap. A lot of post it notes and stuff but she actually answered which is surprising enough. Plus she actually seemed interested in the prospect of a lot of the things. Too bad balance sucks, amirite? Got more broken shit in this game than hookers in a 100 mile radius from me. 71.113.139.193 07:38, 6 January 2009 (EST) :It's a shame the entire fucking thing is tl;dr about a bad game. -- Armond Warblade 02:20, 10 January 2009 (EST) ::Agreed but it's still concepts they can apply to GW2. Which will probably be a slightly less bad game. (I hope) 71.113.142.230 03:55, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::I lack confidence in that, especially given as it took ''how many months for her to get around to reading it? -- Armond Warblade 19:02, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::sry for late reply. Anyways Linsey took a long time to reply (1.5 months) because it was the holidays and they were pushing Elite Skill Build #2. She's been busy trying to find ways to reinvent a lot of systems that would have otherwise been difficult to invent in GW before. Stuff like extra storage is actually tough because the item system is archaic and is one of the few unchanged systems since early beta. They're very basic and can only hold limited amounts of data and so she's been busy trying to find ways to give people more storage with the current item system. They really should just add 20 slot customized bags & belts and be done with it but I think the problem with that is UI space for low resolutions and they can't get the UI people very often since they are designing GW2's UI 24/7. :::I criticize ArenaNet a lot too and I definitely know where you are coming from here, but I have the utmost faith in Regina & Linsey. Regina is just bad atm because there's nothing to CR. Having seen her on X-Fire, she is a very good CR when she has stuff to actually do. Linsey I have faith in if only because she does the things that no one at ArenaNet wanted to do for GW1. She nerfed grind, gave people more options to achieve those titles, and she's transparent. Even if GW1 at this point is unsaveable, the fact that the game designer is willing to answer any and all questions on her talk page is very good news to me. :::The last dev update was bad news to me, because they're spending months to basically reinvent an archaic system, but in a way it's good, because there's a lot of untapped potential this new system of theirs could unlock (they're just hitting the wrong thing first IMO...more content first Anet, although maybe that's going into the April build too??? idk.). One of the big ones I'm looking forward to is the Sealed Deck system being completed this year with any hope. It was almost finished at this years PAX, so if they can spend the time to finish that & implement it Live, it'll be awesome. You gotta admit 8v8 random people & random bars with fun, if only for the laughter involved at all the bad skills seeing play. I'd probably play full time again and just play that man, that'd be awesome. :::TL;DR - ArenaNet & Guild Wars sucks but I got a little more hope now than I did back during Nightfall. 71.113.169.141 11:01, 16 January 2009 (EST) Wow, who'da thunk it Would have thought you'd have engaged your brain and realised I'm pissballing about idiots of pvx. [[User:Napalm Flame|'''Napalm]] [[User talk:Napalm Flame|'Flame']] 15:39, 20 February 2009 :Be a broken record more. --Mafaraxas 18:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::^ -- Armond Warblade 19:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::Armond, why won't you say hi to me anymore? :< Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 04:33, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::shit site/game/admins/hosting is shit -- Armond Warblade 04:47, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Makes sense to me m8. Well then, HI. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 04:51, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::ohai. plz2halp me not write this essay that's 15% of my english grade, kthx. -- Armond Warblade 04:54, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::what's it on? Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 04:56, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_Said, specifically his memoir (which we've read in class) and his various forms of exile throughout his life. -- Armond Warblade 05:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Biographical essay? Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 05:09, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Close. Technically, analytical with the subject being his memoir. -- Armond Warblade 06:10, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Is it just me, or is it a dumb move to assign the essay to be due after we've already moved on to a completely different topic for a full week *and* before we get our first draft back? Fuck, I can't work on this. -- Armond Warblade 06:12, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Very, and sorry, I'm sorta having a mindfart/IM bombardment. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 06:13, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Build:Team - PvE Paraway Sup, it's know as Racway because Racthoh created it. No one knows wtf pve paraway is. Life 15:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Sup, I wrote it up on wiki back when Racthoh was introducing it to GWG forums. It's been known as PvE Paraway ever since. Also, it's Racthohway, not Racway - no one runs a build that sounds like it should be the site of a NASCAR event. -- Armond Warblade 05:10, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know why this is on your page, but LOLOWNED@life. ~ Big sysop 05:12, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::If i asked anyone in game what PvE paraway was, no one would have any idea. Life 05:56, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, no shit. 90% of PvErs don't know what Racway is, either, or who Racthoh is. I could probably walk into HA and do a survey of people who know what Legoway was and most of them would have no idea. What's your point? -- Armond Warblade 21:34, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::And again Anonymous seems to think he knows absolutely best. :/ -- Armond Warblade 22:05, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Armond should pve with me again. I miss those days. ~ Big sysop 01:14, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :cbf reinstalling -- Armond Warblade 05:14, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :: Hey dude... Didn't remove anything, I posted straight after rawr... maybe he moved it? Anwyn 06:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::...what? -- Armond Warblade 06:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I heard Armond Warblade failsRiff 22:27, 12 April 2009 (UTC) not a big deal But that SDH version of WE has the same utility as the standard WE bar. just different IAS/IMS Exo Oo 16:12, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Either you need to look up the definition of utility, or every source I know of is wrong in saying that that bar doesn't have an equivalent for dchop or shock. -- Armond Warblade 06:21, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::I don't believe usual WE has either shock or d-chop... Brandnew 07:56, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::armond doesn't play gw right? or look at wiki? Exo Oo 12:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Tbfh, War's Endurance is bad in RA, it only rapes face in GVG because you have like lingering on everyone and shutdown in the midline, meaning you can just wtf blow shit up. FrostytheAdmin 12:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::::that's nothignto do with utility... and... YOU FORGOT HA! and ra is just domogedomogedomogedomogerupt/kddomogedomoge... etc Exo Oo 13:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Tbh, Shock Axe or something with a rupt is much better than Endurance Axe, see my above post. FrostytheAdmin 13:02, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::bull's is all you need in ra tbh. if they prot target swap quickly then run back to monk after his prots have gone. or anyone else. big domoge is good. bull's is enough utlity for ra Exo Oo 13:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::My mistake, I was thinking of Shock Axe instead of shitty WE axe, a la Frosty. Also, who gives a shit about RA? -- Armond Warblade 15:37, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I was for removing the RA category tbh! FrostytheAdmin 15:41, 3 May 2009 (UTC) You are joking about WE being bad, right? Not the shitty sdh version. 16:23, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::You're joking about WE being bad outside of gvg right? Hell it was good in GvG before the lingering buff iirc for about 4 months~. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Clarifying edit 1. I did that intentionally. More obviously up for deletion. On a slightly related note; Redlinks, zomg? --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:27, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :My logic was that the only people who will notice/care and can delete (namely, Auron and Wizardboy) have encountered that "glitch" before and thus know how to deal with it. Also, as he's the one that deliberately uploaded it wrong and kept using it wrong, he can be the one to fix the redlinks. -- Armond Warblade 17:54, 17 May 2009 (UTC)